


[AU]野孩子番外系列 虐慎入

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以野孩子为背景的番外合集，包含童年、成年各个时期的番外<br/>因为是即时写作，大概时间线会和正文有差距，但大体线路还是以正文为基础<br/>而且番外大多写一些不同品味的文字，可能尺度会大<br/>二次创作，全因对这些影视、漫画人物的热爱，性格上会有OOC，人物仍是属漫威所有</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 延伸All叉向

延伸

Chapter Text

摘要：这是一段发生在之后很久的事情含今后走势的剧透，M家的跟头最开始是栽在Spider Man上，随后接触的是美队。当队长、冬兵、叉骨以另外一各与漫画有别的感觉出现时，后来又出了光怪陆离的V7中的Ian。Ian的身份又是Zola的儿子但被Steve带走养大，但是那黑发棕眼的样貌代入KIKI版叉骨也不违和，Spidy又是队长铁杆粉貌似也跟血清相关，就当是血清计划延续吧，有的走漫画形设情节会改动。

1

唔！好强烈的震荡波！像在湍急河水里被冲刷席卷一样，耳边全是低沉的轰鸣声音！整个身体也跟被水浸泡过后一样的松软、乏力，动一动全身的束缚感非常明显，也没有感觉到绳索、铁链，有种见不到的无形物质将身体绑缚得无法动弹

难受！非常不舒服！沉重的眼皮和同样无力的肢体完全无视大脑的指令，同时身前背后也出现了很大的压力，难道这就是传说中的梦魇？突然而至的压力让Rumlow周围的空气也开始变得炎热，进入气管的氧气也在他面前蒸发掉，这给他种他在体验着生命逐步从他体内流逝的惊慌。

好吧，他承认，他这一生中好事没多做坏事也没少做。他有想过花样繁多的死法，比如死在战场上、或是任务失败被杀不管被哪方，也有想过被暗杀或是仇杀。跟着Pierce的十几年，再加上后来加入红骷髅的那十几年，仇恨他的人应该不会太少。但像这种没有伤感，却想醒醒不过来的诡异经历，可没列入他不得善终的死法中

“看啊，眉头拧成这样，又是在做什么梦吧。”一个男人的声音在耳边响起，幻听？后有一根手指按压着他皱紧的眉心，在轻轻地揉，有效地缓解了他聚焦在前额的不适感

“是不是，我们昨晚过于激烈了？毕竟他已经有很长时间没这样过了。”无力软绵的手被纳入另一个掌心，那只手掌在慢慢揉搓他僵硬的手指

这些声音好熟悉，它们一直莹绕在耳边，但他不想见到声音的主人。因为他背叛了他们，胸前和背心处都有轻吻不断下落，触感相当逼真。如果是梦魇，又是这么温柔，就让他这么永久沉睡在里面那可真是一种馈赠

但打在眼皮上那层忽明忽灭的光，可真是有够讨厌！闭着眼睛也被它干扰得难以忍受，但那光线是童话里光屁股小天使在恶作剧，那些讨厌的闪烁光点就是他们好奇眨动的眼睛。但天堂会收他？但是那光线一直亮亮灭灭的着实讨厌，此时失联的身体开始应大脑的呼唤了，Rumlow本能地对着亮点拍了过去

“啪嗒”一声轻响什么物体被打落触地的回声，他的确感觉他的手掌拍到坚硬的物体，同时还有个带着温度的物体。在床边的地板上，一把小巧的便携式军用手电筒在间断地闪动着强烈的光芒

“哈哈，都说过这样会让我们的野兽孩子不爽吧，Bucky?”身后传来的声音带着得意与戏弄，闭着眼睛也能想象那人挑着眉一副我欠练的表情嘲笑着眼前人。

但是，Bucky?很熟悉啊，James Buchanan Barnes这一长串名字闯进Rumlow不太清醒的脑子，又臭又长名字又大众化！但这想法只是脑中存在了一秒钟，下一秒他惊讶地睁开双眼

“Winter Slodier！”那串他懒得去记又记住的名字属于那个男人！一个影响了他童年，又害得他的人生再也不风平浪静的男人

“你在叫我，什么？”眼前棕发男人的墨色蓝眼目光凝聚在他脸上，手背贴在他额前掀起他低垂在眼前的细碎刘海。这个是Winter?那个长发披肩，却从不打理的人？眼前的男人哪有Winter Soldier的影子，好吧，那张欺骗过很多人，并让他看起来无害的娃娃脸除外。

眼前的男人身躯非常完美，让男人嫉妒女人痴狂。但是那利索的短发，调笑的上扬嘴角，和他曾经在基地的Zola那里和美国队长纪念馆看过的James Buchanan Barnes中士不谋而合。如果不是那条熟悉的金属手臂和心中的感应，他都要相信眼前是一个和Winter无限相似的Coser，他太Buchanan花花公子风格了

“你是Win……啊……”身后有动静，带给Rumlow的后果是从隐秘的地方传来的撕裂疼痛 ，另一只大手揽住他膨胀的腹部

“Brock，你只和Bucky说话……”另一个头颅贴在肩膀上，肚子里胀胀的，而且他的腿正盘绕在Winter的腰上，这腹背受敌的情况让他不用想都知道身后人的身份。“我可会嫉妒。”

“啊啊~你又干什么！”又是一阵将他劈开的痛楚，在难以启齿的地方有东西流下来，这让Rumlow心里漾起阵阵酸楚

“你总是想逃离我们。”眼前的男人恢复成Winter式的冰冷强硬，腰部上血肉和金属手掌在软硬和温度上相反的差异，这让他想起被男人强硬征服的初次。在Rumlow肌肉瞬间紧绷的时刻，他看到了最熟悉的笑容，属于Winter Soldier的冷酷无情

“啊！不……”男人不顾他感受的律动，眼前一阵阵发黑。在巨物运动的同时，另一个巨大将身体塞得满满，两根巨物感觉好痛！抓在Winter手掌上的双手上青筋爆起，凸起的血管从手臂上鼓到颈部。侧颈的血管纠结着上涌，一条青色的血管在前额上形成一个小“山丘”

“还跑吗？亲爱的Rogers Buchanan。”Winter动得很用力，Rumlow断定男人知道他的痛苦，但男人的动作幅度很大，他也许就是要他痛。不过，他口中那个名字，是在说他吧

“你不只背叛我们，你还一次次抛弃、逃离我们，但我们不能没有你。”另外有双手捉住Rumlow双腕，将它们固定在他自己身前，开始静止在体内的同样雄伟的性器也开始缓慢运动。“你学得更聪明了，竟然取用我们中一个单词组成自己新的名字，而且你还取得常用又不太会引人注意的。如果不是博士，我想我们还蒙在鼓里的。”

“啊……”他最怕还是来临了，这是种绝望的践踏，他仅有的途径就是硬撑到最后。不管是Winter Soldier或是Captain America，他的力量都不是对手。滚烫的液体滑过脸颊，双腕上巨大的握力让手掌从腕部开始痛到麻木，这到让Rumlow找到分散另一处更加疼痛地方的“机会”

Zola为了能在这世上残喘再一次出卖了他？

“这次不是Zola也不关乎Hydra或是Shield。”难得熟悉到陌生的Winter也会为他做答，但男人之后强硬闯入的动作让他僵直了身体睁大迷蒙的眼与暗色的蓝眸对视。

“Bucky，你竟然不等我。”在传说里的美国象征张口咬在中间人的背部，紧绷的肌肉反抗力度在坚硬度最高的牙齿下瓦解。“是另外一个，血清之父的那位，你外公。”

外公？哈？晴天霹雳，那个带着细边眼镜，一副慈祥的博学人士。老人总是站在他的超级宝贝们这边，他这外孙就是坏得不可救药？老头几乎就没帮过他，也许这个外孙一开始就是不应该存在的？

"Dr. Abraham Erskine是你外公。"Steve的性器也重重捅进来，和Winter的并驾齐驱，这两个男人就是嫌他压力还不够大

“我们现在最重要的事情就是要榨干你所余精力，不然你消耗不掉的精力会变成逃脱的动力。”这种颇具理性的话，在Rumlow的印象里Winter不屑说而记录里的James，他觉得他更多的是会说情话，身体里的律动就是永动机

“Brock,或许该叫你Rogers Jr.？”队长平缓的语调听不出他的情绪，但他用力的动作反映着他真实的心理。“你一共用过三个名字，其中‘死而复生’了两次，次次都搞得我们胆颤心惊。”腹部的手掌用力按下去，饱受摧残的肉壁再次被巨大的性器重挫，体内两根巨大的棒状物让Rumlow想起观看过的香肠生产。他感觉自己的肠壁就是被灌了大多的肉之后，那层濒临破裂的透明薄膜

“啊……呵……”他现在最热的地方就是肠道了，因为里面有两根火热的性器，它们以怒张的姿态挤撑着那层脆弱的薄膜。这两个“电热棒”插在肠子里，给Rumlow一种从体内被烤化的错觉，他想象自己的身体和被加热的巧克力一样从内部蒸腾起泡沫，一点点被化掉

“宝贝儿，你里面热得快把我们的阴茎融化了呢。”被极限扩张的肠道蠕动着做着濒危的抵抗，但这排斥只会取悦陷在里面的巨大茎身。薄膜壁上敏感的神经纤维仔细描摹着阴茎上凸起的青筋，把它们的形状、长度、温度、状态等信息一丝不落地传达给主人

“嗯……”将头埋进双手旁的床单里，两个雄伟的阴茎默契的律动没有放过肠道内任何的点，敏感的、痛楚的、体内湿滑的粘液随着男人们的动作在他肠内形成一股股小小的浪潮

“也许该给你降降温度。”腰上的压力减少了一部分，Winter用拇指手撬开润滑剂的盖子。轻轻一掂，将它开口向下接住，乳状的液体挤在掌心。温润、滑腻的乳液点在火热的穴口上，这接触让身体出于自身的反应收缩肌肉

“Bucky，要降温的话，用这个吧。”在双手重获自由后，有着甜心之称的男人手里托着只高脚杯。里面是和拇指指甲盖大小的冰块，但那带着琥珀的颜色让Rumlow不寒而栗。凉润的冰块放在唇边时机正好地湿润了他发干的嘴唇，但那散发着酒精的味道让他抓紧了手里的床单。“你应该很喜欢这东西的。”

“什么？搞得那么神秘？”介与Winter的严肃与Barnes中士调笑之间的笑容，有着另类手臂的男人用指尖夹起一小块有色冰丢进嘴里，然后他的目光转向被他们操得打不起精神的男人，单指挑起他汗湿的下巴。“这可是上好的芝华士，你真的不尝试？”

“Bucky，Brock他喜欢波本，它强烈奔放很像他自己眼中的形象。”湛蓝的眼底是燃烧的火红，向前挺身，在Steve怀里的人弓起身赤红的皮肤和明显的脉络表现他承受的压力。“但你在我们眼中要比波本的强烈奔放更着迷，你就是芝华士，在我们眼中只有诱惑。”

“既然你不尝。”Winter将冰块折在手心上，这男人长期与枪械打交道的手依旧美型。“那不妨让服侍我们的‘小嘴’来试试？”

“啊！别……求你……”如高烧中的红肿穴口在接触到入骨冰凉的一刻痛楚更明显，Winter按着不只一块冰“敷”在被蹂躏的穴口上，冰块因他自己和Winter双重温度下开始液化。高浓度的酒精浸进伤口，火烧火燎灼烧沿着末梢神经把疼痛贯遍全身，男人无法抵制地颤抖毛孔被强迫在一时间全部打开分泌着细密的汗珠

“Bucky，你重口的玩法也不少。”这种程度对超级士兵来说能忍，但沉默着打抖的男人。“Brock看样子也没问题。”

“忍耐力真强。”从Bucky的角度能看到有液体从Rumlow的眼角和口角流下来，但他从小就这样，不让人轻易看到他脆弱的一面。“但他可是全身上下都在‘流泪’，包括后面那个嘴。”坚硬的甲盖恶意地戳刺失去保护的红肿嫩肉，导致那圈被刺激的肌群收缩得更剧烈，有更多的液体被排挤出来

“Brock在催促我们快点，我们冷落他了。”Steve瞳色暗下来双手固定好略瘦弱的腰肢，和Bucky交换了眼神。心领神会的发小笑得记忆中那样的情场风格，血肉和金属接合的手挨着老友的手愈加牢固地瓦解着他们中间人的一切反抗可能

“嗯，拜托……”抬起的脸泪水迷蒙，他双眼朝着眼前人的方向，但目光却不知终点为何方。

求求你们，求求你们！请快点结束这场磨难吧！四只拥有超级力量的手，他的骨盆在尖叫。两个男人开始缓慢地律动，他们和商议好一样，非常有顺序地进出着他窄小的入口。让Rumlow从各个角度都能感受到身体里兴奋的阴茎在蛮横地搔刮、碾压着肠道，如一体同心的两个人相互弥补着对方的进攻盲点，他们由缓慢变得高速最后有些失控

"啊哈……"全身的汗水一波紧接一波，他就好像被笼罩在连绵细雨之下，但是火热、狂燥。双臂无意识地撑住前方人的双肩，似乎给上身一个支撑点才会让身下的痛楚不再强烈，但对方被他汗水浸润得湿滑的左肩让他的手攀不住。

"呜呜……"最后在痛楚与快感的双重打击下，Rumlow崩溃地低声啜泣。

身前的人将他数次下滑的手拉放到金属相接的地方，让他能抓稳衔接的缝隙，而还要调整不让金属弄伤他。男人轻啄着他的唇，和身下的动作是两个极端。身后的人温柔地手掌包裹住他疲软的性器，从上到下撸动给他的愉悦当然无法抵消后面的震撼，敏感的耳根也被一条温热的舌头搔动。同时胸前挺立的乳粒也被轻揉，这一系列的举动让他的身体开始有回应，充血的海棉体让低垂的性器抬头

两个掌控他的男人呼吸乱了节奏，最后两根阴茎同时抵在深处，要命地挤压着愉悦的腺体。热流从收缩的睾丸中涌上挺立的茎身，最后以雷霆万钧之势奔涌过尿道，白色的汁液喷洒出来。被外物入侵的小口和主人一样痉挛着收缩，埋在体内的两条巨龙也出海样击打着肠膜。被强制内射时，可悲地小兄弟竟然站起来了，第二波的高峰就这么突然又短暂。原来身体已经被调教得如此可悲了，在两个强壮男人的怀抱里，虚弱的人合上双眼迎来片刻的休息

睡梦中并不踏实，他在似梦似清醒中经历了他一段段形色各异的生活。Brock Rumlow，人生中灰暗的孤儿生活看来竟然是他生命中最轻松的一段？之后的生活充满欺诈、背叛、伤害，两个与他息息相关的超级士兵——超级血清的直接适用者，Winter Soldier和Captain America。他悲剧式生活的第一个起始点，其中，他知道了一个惊人的秘密！他和血清之父的真实关系，他们是祖孙，他觉得自己是“吃”了母亲的生命生下来的背负着诅咒的小孩，未来，他不存在奢望

随着洞察计划的败露和Hydra的毁灭，他应该跟着神盾三曲翼大楼一起变成历史。大厦废了，他也跟着废了，一个全身大面部烧伤的废人。归来的两个超级士兵想过各种办法拯救他，他们甚至献出了正统和改良的血清血液给他，但是他们没修正Bad Ending的结局。做为Brock Rumlow的那段人生，虽然不完美，但它划下了休止符

既然没有终止那它总会重启，他只是进入假死亡状态，随后被Zola辅助归来的红骷髅“盗窃”走了。

Zola铤而走险，运用红骷髅的不完整血清推算的血清给他注射。毒化的血清开始吞噬他，此时精髓显示了它的奇妙，它中和了毒素并把它转变成治愈Rumlow的妙药。但是Zola，掩盖了真正的结果，他并不想和红骷髅分享这个秘密。他说服Rumlow加入红骷髅的Hydra，理由是他能帮助他摆脱超级士兵。但Zola似乎对自己太自信了，他忘记了红骷髅才是最初的超级士兵，失败的那一个

从此他化名为Cross Bones，一个掩住脸的骷髅面具，一件胸前有着交叉骨图案的作战服。他很快得到红骷髅的信任，并成为他的左膀右臂。红骷髅给他一个任务，要他辅助Sharon Carter去暗杀美国队长。Sharon Carter在他“死亡”后，美国队长爱上的第二位女性，也是他初恋情人的侄女。但这女人如今被红骷髅精神操纵成为傀儡，这事实很讽刺是不是？在和美队正面交锋时，他竟然下不了手杀他，于是他们近身搏斗他想暗示他这是个死亡圈套。面具掉落的他被美国队长认出，为了保身逃脱他击伤了美国队长，最终被控制的Sharon Carter杀死了他。

但这只是红骷髅的一个诡计，他是为了占据最完美的超级士兵的身躯。而Steve Rogers的意识却被困在了一个秘密的空间，顶着Steve脸的红骷髅，啊，好恨超级士兵。这些不堪回首的往事他不愿再提，当他带着满身情欲痕迹托着疲惫的身体回到他的住处时，一个红发女人进入他的视线

红骷髅的亲生女儿，一个因为母亲和自己不公待遇而恨红骷髅入骨的女人，她说叉骨可以和她结婚来摆脱她疯子老爹的纠缠。但完美的血清拥有者不肯轻易放过他，在伪美队的又一次强迫下，他联合妻子一起将红骷髅的精神扔进异空间。

他同时带出了真正Steve的意识，面对回归的美国队长的指责。他大声回应：虽然你的意识离开了，但你的身体还再操着我，你有什么不满的？随后，红骷髅的女儿带走了她丈夫，而Steve也没有做回美国队长

而James Bachanan Barnes中士是新任美国队长，曾经的Winter Soldier现在的美国象征，生活就是充满惊奇。既然Steve已经知道了，那么二代美国队长知道也是迟早的事。

不久之后，第二任美队便带着他的复仇者们来清扫Hydra了，他当然知道他是为了谁而来。在妻子对上美队时，女子明显不敌他，叉骨绑架了猎鹰与黑寡妇威胁美队投降。但没想到妻子反袭令美队危在旦夕，虽说那是个和她父亲疯起来相差无几的女人，但她爱丈夫的心是真的。最后，她只是斩下了金属手臂，相传二代美队因失血过多死亡，一代重新掌盾

Winter Soldier正式回归，叉骨迎来了两个超级士兵的追捕，无望的他冲进神盾总部。然后被魔方强化的武器击中，消失得连碎屑都找不到，红骷髅的得力助手Cross Bones也被抹去了。

但是精髓又一次保护了他，各色不同的光芒跟随着精髓同步闪烁着柔和的光泽，彩色的光芒包围着他漂浮在黑洞洞的广阔空间中。恒星、行星、碎星屑，它们像个石雕的大手把渺小的他捧在掌心，这是宇宙中？再睁开眼，还是那个影像，不是做梦了。但他在真空里也能呼吸？以淡蓝色为底的彩色光波就是他的保护膜，看来这精髓外公他们的了解也只是冰山一角了

躺在光膜里这感觉，他在想他未蒙面母亲的怀抱是不是就这样温暖又安心？

“Brock，醒醒吧，你到家了。”温柔如水的声音，睁开眼，蓝天草地温暖的阳光。眼前的古典欧风建筑，在这睡得安稳的几天里出现在梦里过，按照梦里的记忆走进去竟然格局都一样。在爬满青苔的门牌上，间隙里露出了Abraham这个单词

再回来的他既不能用Brock Rumlow也不能用Cross Bones，也不想费脑筋想名字了，干脆从那两个男人名字中各取一个词——Rogers Buchanan。当他走出大门时，他知道他以为的一觉醒来后已经是几十年之后了，他有了超级士兵如梦初醒的体验。最为惊讶就是他现在的样貌，他回到了青年时期的样子！难道精髓还能让时间倒流？

归来后一切都变化太大了，Steve血清被夺变成了老态龙钟的老头子，第三代的美队由猎鹰担当。Steve有了个养子，他不仅是Zola的儿子，而且那年轻人长得和他如一藤双花。后来他得知Zola的计谋，那个年轻人是以他的基因为基础在母体里发育，最后在培养器中诞生的。看来Zola没有成功复制他的全部，那年轻人样貌长得和他真的真假难辨，不知见过他青年时代的Steve是以什么心情养大他的？后来，年轻人被困在另一个次元里，他冒充年轻人帮老年人夺回丢失的血清。他真不该回来自投罗网，他后来才了解到，超级血清还有延伸试验。比如金刚狼、浩克，据说咬了蜘蛛侠的基因突变蜘蛛也是超级血清的推算公式，当然都不是他外公亲自演算的那一套，但万变不离其踪它们的根源就是血清。那个两个年轻的“老”混蛋向每个和血清有关的超级人类介绍他，这让他觉得自己就是掉进狼群里的肉，味美香甜、回味无穷

嗯，他从睡梦中醒过来是因为有人在啃他的嘴唇。Winter的表情就是偷吻恋人得逞的痞子男，腰部的压力又回来了

“啊……你们……”无形的恐惧手掌在他身上留下隐形的痕迹

“放松，Brock。”Steve的吻在脖子上留下不规则的斑，“你得放松，好让我们出来，还是你喜欢这样？”

努力放松身体，别开玩笑了！让他们呆在里面！在他们退出时，那里的肌肉被磨得失了弹性，连闭合都做不到。体内的东西像威士忌开启时喷出的泡沫，从小穴里流出来，那有他自己的还有他们的

“我和Steve要出一个月的任务，我们会把你交给复仇者们来照顾。”说白了就是怕他跑，在Winter帮他提裤子时中间的部分疼得他流汗

“要乖啊，Brock。”Steve像家长般亲吻了他的额头，“如果你淘气跑出去，他们会打你。”屁股上被打了一下子，牵动伤口的人呲了牙

来接他们是个穿着红色战衣的男人，这感觉让他想起了一身炫酷铠甲，脱了就立马变身的骚包土豪。男人胸前的黑色蜘蛛图案表明了他的身份，但是相传Spider Man不是美国队长的簇拥者？他同时也是钢铁侠的铁杆粉！他记得在他是叉骨的时代，这还是个毛都没长齐的青少年。但眼前这带着和Bucky异曲同工风情眼神，身材比他要稍稍强壮的男人是新任Spider Men？  
“Peter，我们把他交给你了。”Peter Benjamin Parker？以前那个以谈话的金发“老”混蛋为偶像的蠢小子？  
“你可别认错了，他是Brock。”Winter看了眼越发成熟的男子  
“他和Ian还真是，太像了！”那个他也带过的孩子，跟眼前这个真像  
“Kid，可别被这小混蛋骗了。”听到表相上没比男子差到哪去的金发男人叫着老气横秋的Kid，真的很违和  
“两位队长，你们放心去任务吧。”棕发棕眼的男子欢快的笑容到是和那个蠢蠢的小子相互辉映  
2  
“我带你去你被寄养的地方看看。”棕发棕眼的男子让Rumlow忆起他在孤儿院时见到其他孩子被领养走时，保全人员似乎也做过差不多的事。前面的男子仍在肢体加语言生动地描述着什么，之前就听说蜘蛛侠有个“超烦”的称号，今日得以接触真是对那个称号的印证  
跟着男子走了一段，没有插话机会的Rumlow观察到这话痨蜘蛛只顾自己说话却对他不加理睬，黑发男人溢起调皮的笑容。这两个老家伙找错盯梢的了，让那虫子侠去自说自话吧，在一个拐角处Rumlow顿住了脚步。但活跃的蜘蛛侠仍旧滔滔不绝地向前走在下一个拐角处消失了，那咱们既然道不同就另走呗  
在Rumlow刚走出没几步时，几道蛛丝抛过来，黑发男人听声音就知道方向他轻易地避开了，转脸对上一个倒吊在屋顶的人  
“吓人就是蜘蛛侠的作战方法？”“不听别人说完话不礼貌的，没人教过你吗？”“礼仪是没人单独指导过，但床第上的事你的两个好队长倒是没少亲身指导。”一句话砸得Peter想把面罩带上来掩饰尴尬  
“OK,我应该怎么称呼你，Mr Rumlow还是什么？”“不过是个名字，你怎么叫还不是随你？”“我总是想叫你Ian……”“Who the hell is Ian。”  
蜘蛛侠板着脸落在地上，蜘蛛侠你不是这么开不起玩笑吧！在Rumlow计划着怎么弄掉他的蛛丝发射器让肉博的机率胜算加大时，男子竟然一把搂住了他！这次苏醒后，一切变化也太大了！以前疑似发育不良的青少年，现在体型竟然比他还略魁梧那么一些，虽然比不上超级士兵们  
“你们，真的太像双胞胎了。”Ian在年少和他堵气时就是一句同样的“Who the hell is Ian。”扔过来，在Ian去另一个次元后，Peter还伤神了好一阵，小队的人都说他喜欢那孩子却不表白机会让他自己放过了  
“Hi，蜘蛛，你是不是喜欢Ian，又没表白？”“你是怎么知道的？”“我就是知道，你喜欢他不是朋友那种。”“我表现真那么明显么？”Peter抚额，难怪小队成员都轮番劝说他让他表白，原来是他脸上写着喜欢Ian,而且那个和Ian如同卵双胞兄弟的男人脸上的小小调笑更是肯定了他的想法。哦！蜘蛛侠Peter Parker，他一直喜爱着Steve Rogers养大的孩子，不是普通的那种是和他深爱的女性们的那种！最主要问题是，他自始至终都没有表白过！蜘蛛侠并没有注意到男人放在侧颈的手指间若隐若现的青紫吻痕，是刚才某个情不自禁吻下去的男人造成的，就是想着Ian的Peter Parker  
“这就是你这一个月来的临时家了。”是一间宽阔明亮的大屋子，有独立的卫浴、欧式小厨房，还有液晶电视和做工精美的衣柜。“复仇者大厦竟然装得像酒店了。”他印象中的大厦应该是简单实用的，至于Tony投资了之后那就什么可能都会有  
“哇！热水真棒！”男人打开淋浴喷头试了下水温，新婚蜜月帮妻子试水的丈夫模样。“这感觉还不错，我现在能洗个澡？”  
“要现在？”单眉上扬的Peter比起他经曾的羞涩，如今要称得上有魅力了  
“对，你知道。他们俩的量，有些东西没弄干净很不舒服。”耸耸肩，Brock Rumlow已经公开是两代美队的暖床战利品了，还有什么需要向复仇者隐瞒的吗？尊严嘛，它已经碎了。即使照过“复原”光线，它也爬满过裂纹，多碎几次无所谓。  
轻轻一笑，门口男子并没有转身离去的打算，蜘蛛侠称得上尽责看守。叹了口气，Rumlow走进浴池，任由紧密细雨般的温水从头顶淋下。身上薄如蝉翼的衣服过了没多久就贴在身体上，紧密得犹如另一层皮肤，黑色的头发贴合在头上向下流着水柱。结实但不强壮的身体在显示着力量和柔韧性的完美结合，男人的眼睛似乎在阳光下变换了颜色，Peter感觉身体紧绷得难受，尤其是下身某个私人部位  
“你在门口守着，我洗起来会尴尬。”男人从浴池里走出来，和童话里迷惑人的水妖异曲同工。湿淋淋的手把蜘蛛侠的战衣胸甲弄湿，手掌在对方肩头收紧。“干脆你一起来？我跟他们都这样的。”无意间用腿扫过红衣男人的鼠溪部  
“我，你洗好了叫我！”Peter惊慌地推开Rumlow，自己逃窜出去同时不忘关上房门。原来让蜘蛛侠不战而败这么容易！原来队长们要应对这么大诱惑！  
那个蜘蛛小子就算外表成熟像个男人了，但是心理还是那个青少年，还是那么纯情！估计他现在躲在哪个隐避角落的洗手间里，当Rumlow拉房门时竟然发现门外来来回回走动的都是神盾高级别特工，他带着笑意合上了房门。操！他一个普通人，犯得着这么认真吗！  
打开窗子透透气吧，他发现他下一层的窗子也是开着的！管他的是故意还是无意，机会来了不碰碰运气不是Rumlow的风格。他多年来的武术功底还是没有荒废的，没费多大力气就到了他楼下相同的房间里。  
风格非常简单朴素，木桌上的一张照片吸引了他。那个上面是个中年女人搂着一个黑发青年，中年女人金发的发丝里夹杂了银丝，Sharon Carter。Steve的正式女友，他们初知时她还是个心高气傲心理不太成熟的丫头，现在是照片里很有典雅气质的中年女人。她旁边的那个青年人，呼！就像看到了现在的自己，果然一切美丽事物都经不起时间的洗礼，照片里的女性虽然看上去不错，但是她的皮肤在丧失紧绷和弹性，皱纹也在她过去漂亮的脸上拉着一道道沟壑。至于Ian，Zola的儿子，却长着跟他极其相似的脸孔，这里面一定有什么阴谋。后来他得知Ian是使用了他的细胞为本，Zola培育出来的孩子，他当然Zola的目的。为了复制精髓，但Zola不了解它。那东西不会随便转移，况且那东西如今又……他不算携带者  
“Ian?你从异世界回来了？”一个明显是服务工作人员打扮的妇人非常惊讶  
“Um……不介意带我出去转转吧？”然后便随着妇人一起走上了通往出口的电梯，在他就要踏出神盾大厦之前，一张蛛网飞出来把他裹成一个茧，又粘又软但非常坚韧的蛛丝让挣扎变得无力  
“怎么出去不叫上我呢？Rumlow。”看来蜘蛛侠冷静下来了  
“你不是Ian？”“我是他双胞胎哥哥。”妇人恍然大悟地噢了一声  
“Ian可比他省心多了。”把茧扛起来，让蜘蛛侠着实做了回捕到猎物回巢的蜘蛛  
TBC  
小蜘蛛，我我我对不起你！我不是故意要抹黑你光辉伟大形象的！  
“WOW！你们超级英雄都是当人一套背后一套的？你知道我说的是谁！”被包裹成蛹状的Rumlow跌进水池里让水呛了一口，他看着蜘蛛侠新的战衣和钢铁侠的盔甲很像，改掉了他先前红蓝配搭的经典色调。这次以灰黑红为主色调，整体更显现代化和拉风，他像个成熟的男人了  
“比起反派对英雄们的方式温柔多了，这个你比我清楚。”“对，他们是公然的非法囚禁，你们是软禁和管控，还打着合法的理由！”Rumlow明白恶棍们的手法肮脏恶劣，但英雄们也可以虚伪卑劣！  
“但我们不会随便残杀生命，就算他是恶人也一样。”蜘蛛侠咖啡色的眼睛比自己的浅上好几个色调，一段段影像进入Rumlow脑子里。那里有对夫妇开心地笑着和他说话，之后是另一对夫妇珍惜地哄着他，但眼中有着化不开的悲伤，然后一个上了年经的老人躺在血泊里说着能力越大责任越大。再来是一个金发女孩奄奄一息的脸，再转眼是一个红发女人穿着婚纱幸福美满地搀扶着他，她的口形在说着Peter。一转眼，白发苍苍的妇人躺倒在血色里气绝身亡，然后是红发女孩绝望凄凉地在说着什么……  
“Well,Well，我怀疑你不是蜘蛛侠而是毒液。”那些影像中断因为狠狠一记掌掴，带着腥气的液体滑到嘴唇上，用舌尖扫了扫收回嘴里  
"我讨厌别人窥视我的记忆。"蜘蛛侠将Rumlow倒吊起来，男人的头顶没过水面。“你该感谢我没把你的脑袋泡在水里。”  
“你真仁慈啊，大英雄。”太阳穴的血管因逆流的血液而爆起，他冲蜘蛛侠抛去难看的一笑。“我该感谢把我生活搅得一团糟的两个老古董，可是他们把个‘死人’两次掘出坟墓！”不然怎么会有这么多事情。“不是我故意窥探你的记忆，是你思念的波长和我连接在告诉我这些，血清试验衍生者。”  
“听说你能影响超级血清和与它相关的所有事物？”“我不知道，但是对超级血清本身来说是。”“怪不得他们想从Ian身上提取这物质来对付英雄们。”大多数实力派人士都跟超级血清有着千丝万缕的联系  
“还好那孩子不是我，这是我摆脱不了的一个诅咒！我不只是能影响它正面的反应，它负面的反应也一样！”正负两面的能量就是个整体，分不了割不离。“蜘蛛，你有没有闻到东西烧焦的味道？”  
“哪里传来这么强的焦糊味道？”味道强烈得如同近在身边，Peter惊慌地抓过Rumlow反转过来，他背后的蛛丝在冒着细细的青烟。蜘蛛侠撕开蛛丝把进而把人放出来，然后脱下手套查看着蛛丝发射器，男子面露疑惑。“蛛丝不应该发生自烧现象。”  
“你这蛛丝发射器还真的做得不错，反应挺灵敏。”Rumlow按下发射器上一个开关，喷出的蛛丝堵塞了另一发射口，他忽略掉蜘蛛侠不满的眼神从Peter手里拿出另一只手套。将掉出来的蛛丝一圈圈缠绕在另一只手套上，挑了Peter一眼，“我知道蛛丝为什么会自燃。”不免惹来有着少年科学家之称的蜘蛛侠对无知者鄙夷的眼神  
“我点着的。”在蜘蛛侠只顾着惊讶时，Rumlow把火机调到最大还是他顺手牵过来的，点燃了被蛛丝缠绕在一起的手套。蛛丝中是蛋白质有助燃烧，发射器里的原料很快做了燃料被耗尽，发射器也在火中变了形  
“Brock Rumlow！你这是在做什么？”又惊又愤的蜘蛛侠跳起来，结果他的攻击三两下就被对方躲过了  
“蜘蛛侠，你没了蜘蛛网在肉搏上你可不怎么样，小子！”Rumlow说话间抓住蜘蛛侠飞踢的脚借着他的力道向前一拉，让英雄自己摔在了地上，又一记直冲拳补上去，同时膝盖砸在他腹部  
“你先在地上歇会儿吧。”“你现在出去，外面的特工会，把你打成筛子。”趴过来的蜘蛛侠一手捉住Rumlow的脚腕，Peter本可以让他出去让驻守在外面的特工击毙他，但是他却阻止了，蜘蛛侠不随便杀生？  
“为了自由，你以为我会在乎是九死一生或是十死无生吗？”一脚踩在抓住脚踝的手腕上，在他碾磨了几下后手指抽搐着放开了。“如果要我自愿留下来等那两个家伙回来再把我关起来，我宁愿去碰碰看我的生还运气有没有用尽。”那次用魔方研发的武器没能毁灭他是因为有精髓，这次虽然精髓被动了手脚可能沉睡，但愿意一堵这东西在他生死存亡时刻会再显神迹  
“回来……”Peter现在确定是他不想让这个人有危险，他知道最后这人身上携带的东西会拯救他，但他不想让他受伤  
“你在关心我？”男人拎起一个有重量的实木椅子，把它高举过头。“蜘蛛侠，对你的敌人仁慈，就是对自己的残忍。”  
“但你不是敌人。”“我不是你的Ian。”  
“我知道你是谁，Cross Bones，我初次见你时你是Cross Bones。”Peter出血的嘴唇让他有点狼狈  
“那我应该知道是我击伤了美国队长才是让人给他致命一击的？”美国队长之死是所有英雄的噩梦  
“我们都知道……”事实不是这样，而且那不是我第一次见你，而是在毒液反蚀汤普森差点杀了他们两时。那时也许他只是为了和血清相关的事物而来，但他阴错阳差地救了他们，血清的因子被厄金斯博士成功提取，但它的真正起源却没有过多记录  
“知道怎样？我是自愿击伤Steve Rogers的。”椅子丢了出去，砸碎了Rumlow对面的窗子，玻璃的碎粒喷溅到Peter。“你说我从窗口跳下去会怎么样？”  
“那就是自杀！”Peter试了几次才缓缓从地上站起来，他一点点接近Rumlow不能刺激到他，没有蛛丝如果他跳出窗口他根本救不了！  
“在这41层重建之前，我就跟着神盾母舰一起坠落过，我不还是成功逃脱死亡的亲吻成为Cross Bones了？这次，愿幸运女神再给我一次庇护。”上一次在同一个层次，他和猎鹰搏击。如果不是母舰下坠，那个小子估计会被他揍得很惨。当初他就是被独自一个留在这崩塌的大厦里，但结果他醒来还是再次卷入了不想进入的事件中。但这次不同，没有对立的战争如果他再跳一次会不会有改变？  
“别……”男人只留给Pettet一个坚决的笑容便走向敞开的窗口  
拜托！我只是想保护他！保护他！Rumlow顿了一下，眼前闪过蓝光他回头看了眼蜘蛛侠，没注意对方因他而片刻呆滞的表情，为那一刻的矢车菊花瓣般清澈透明的漂亮蓝色眼睛。男人眨动眼睛的同时貌似有淡蓝色的荧光粉在空气里散开，身体里突然出现的力量让Peter兴奋，在男人跃出窗口时蜘蛛侠抱住男人和他一起下落，有股力量在指尖凝聚。伸出手，指尖分泌出白色的蛛丝，他一直羡慕蜘蛛女侠自行为泌蛛丝的能力  
“现在又不能自行分泌蛛丝了。”蜘蛛侠反复观察着自己的手指，仿佛那里藏着他长久未曾发现的秘密。Rumlow被他用最后的蛛丝吊在屋顶，双手和腰部以上被裹得非常严密，Peter特别在他身上摸了几圈确定没有火源  
“你不是打算一直把我吊在这里，然后移交给他们吧？”如果不出声，Rumlow觉得蜘蛛侠会对着他的手指研究上一天，科学家都是疯子  
“看来，我得用队长他们说的，耗光你的精力不管用什么方法。”操！这话怎么这么熟？这似乎之前在床上那两家伙就说过！  
“你打算亲力亲为？”Rumlow现在光裸的下身已经能说明问题，臀瓣被用力掰开，里面美队和冬兵没清理完全的精液在引力作用下缓缓下落  
“果然里面还在许多没清出来的，你被使用过度了？”手指在红肿未消的肌肉圈上摸了一圈，蜘蛛侠手指上特有的纤刺在嫩肉上剌出了血丝，瞬间收紧的肌肉“亲吻”了Peter的手指。“但那两位怎么会……”  
“英雄也有不为人知的一面，他们也是人。”“他们从来没有避讳谈论和你的性关系，只是太……”“你看够了吗？被人盯着那里看不是我的习惯。”  
“得清理，不然会很难受。”并没有被放下来，蜘蛛侠只是走开扯下一小团先前废掉的蛛丝举他眼前，那团东西洁白如雪、样子蓬松柔软。“蛛丝的吸水性相当好！”举着那小东西，棕发男子一阵阵得意，不好的预感让Rumlow全身紧绷  
“Hi！你……”塞耳棉球大小的东西抵在入口，没有反对的机会就被推进了肠道，刺痛中带着稍痒，颤栗的感觉爬上脊背  
“放心，蛛丝会把里面的东西吸收得很干净的。”蜘蛛侠响亮的保证可让“受益人”高兴不起来，而且他拍打着屁股的手是在帮他让里面的东西快点流出来？  
“嗯……把它拿出来！”肠内的东西在明显涨大，已经撑得穴口的结痂伤口裂开了  
“它正在吸收里面的东西，不能现在拿。”“但你没说它会涨多大！”  
“别担心。”Peter笑容可掬地摸摸他的脸，“不会真的伤到你的。”蜘蛛你别走啊，如果有人闯进来你们神盾又会认为我在勾搭他们的超级大英雄了  
“你打算用那东西把它弄出来？”在蜘蛛侠拿着一只10厘米长的试管回来的时间里，体内的蛛丝团又涨大了不少，Rumlow凭借灌进体内的冷风判断，穴口已经被那东西涨到被迫打开了，绕到身后的蜘蛛侠将试管放进了他张开的洞口里  
“你？”那东西被推到了更深的地方  
“这深度能清理得更彻底，完成了就取出来，听话啊。”男子转过他汗湿的脸与他对视，但他的表情Rumlow见过太多次了，每次那两个传奇人物也都是和他这么说的，但是结果都让他惧怕性爱  
“拿出来，太……大了……”那团状物已经和正常男性勃起的阴茎程度一样了，撑在里面不上不下的如肠堵塞一样很难受  
“很难受？”男人低垂着头不答话， 然后认命地点头承认，泄露的脆弱让蜘蛛侠感到满意。“那取出来吧。”  
“啊！”两指捅进来直至指根，如果不是入口被蛛丝团强撑打开这一下会更疼，手指有力地撞击着肠壁  
“嗯哈~你……做什……啊~”乱弹的手指让被刺激的肠道收缩，被挤压的蛛丝又析出了部分液体，蛛丝团由球体被压成椭球体让Rumlow被“插”了一下  
“你是难受还是在享受？这里变硬了。”蜘蛛侠的手指抚摸着发硬的会阴，插在体内的手指则在敲打着内壁，如丝滑顺如絮柔软带着宜人温度的肠道让Peter的下腹涌起一阵阵热潮。“你里面要是没有蛛丝撑着，是不是会更贪吃？”  
“啊~拿……拿出来！”在水雾下的棕色眼睛让他更加真实，身体的真实反应不像男人一样会用假像来欺骗他  
“我在努力啊。”Peter的手从会阴处转向大腿内侧，那里收缩的肌肉反应了主人现在承受着很大的刺激。“抱歉，太深了，我够不到。”  
“蛛丝……粘住……拉出来……”在肠道与体内蛛丝一撑一收的对抗中，那团东西微小的抽插，这种被性交的感觉让他不适应  
“对啊，我够不到可以发射蛛丝的，你看看我。”蜘蛛后知后觉的恍悟，然后那只在他肠内工作无果的手指压迫双唇塞进他嘴里。“我想起来了，发射器被你毁了。”  
“唔……”体内胀得发疼，口中有些微麻。他不喜欢蜘蛛侠的聒噪，更不喜欢他手上特有的纤毛，那倒勾状的东西刺在他的舌头上让舌头发麻，他一定是精神系的毒蜘蛛！而且毁掉发射器，他没什么可报怨的，但这一定有报复成分，这蜘蛛不会就只有一套发射器  
“啊！住手！”Peter揪住他背部的坚韧蛛丝固定他的挣扎，将整个手掌伸进了窄小的洞口，这不知轻重的虫子想用手拿？  
“别乱动，我刚刚摸到！”纵向插入的手掌翻平，痛得Rumlow失声惨叫，裂开的伤口有鲜红的液体将Peter的掌纹填充成艳红  
“放松好吗？我想就是我拳头塞进去了，应该也不及两位队长全在一起的家伙吧？”手腕被括约肌紧紧勒住，包裹整只手的柔软肠壁就像以前偷偷试用玛丽.简的手膜手套。紧窒粘腻、温暖柔滑，但这可比那双受女性青睐让手变细白的手套可比不上这段肠道，如果它不是吸着他的拳头就更好了  
“嗯……”整张脸憋得通红，额头的血管要爆裂般，他感觉到蜘蛛侠的手在肠道里摸索，他在找角度抓住那团蛛丝。一种肚皮都快被搅破的错觉，Rumlow感觉下一刻就能从腹部看见一只鲜血淋漓的手，手心里拿着团蛛丝从他的肚子里出来  
“看来蛛丝很喜欢你的肠子，都不肯出来。”蛛丝粘在肠膜上，打滑的外围让Peter失败了几次  
“求你，取出来。”示弱的男人让Peter很想代替蛛丝插进去，但蛛丝竟然像和他作对般不肯轻易出来，心急的Peter一用力抓住的蛛丝断裂了  
体内的那团滑了回去，Peter的手抽了出去，Rumlow的肉穴像朵放跑了猎物的花，绽放着绚丽的诱惑让它再坠入陷阱。蜘蛛侠直接从浴室拿了沐浴露，扒开肉穴向里面倾倒，清凉让火热的肠道猛烈收缩也让主人一阵狂颤  
“我要进去了，放松。”低沉的声音不是商议是命令，有了润滑果然进入得更顺利  
“啊~嗯~”后面的洞被挖掘，被搅动的穴口像水母伞状体的盖子，随着体内手的动作在一张一阖  
在过了不知多久之后，蜘蛛的手退出了，另外带着一个有重量的东西从他的穴口坠了出去。像活他产下一个卵，无力的身体完全靠蛛丝吊着，迷茫中感觉蛛丝被切断他掉进一个怀抱里  
“你得乖乖睡上一会儿。”蜘蛛侠梦中耳语的声音响起，Peter将注有镇定剂的针头扎入Rumlow的颈动脉，他等着被强烈困意侵袭的男人在他怀里合上眼。他知道他不是Ian，但他想亲吻他的想法并未减弱，四片唇合在一起，蓝色的光波包围着他们  
注解：毒液V2有一期封面是毒液VS叉骨！内容风马牛不相及吧，但是叉骨对毒液，难道是为蜘蛛之争不成？由于没看漫画版蜘蛛侠而电影版也没细看，就从这方面假定蜘蛛侠是超级血清的衍生实验吧  
自行分泌蛛丝，两代蜘蛛女侠都可以，而在克隆传说里彼得的女版克隆也能自行分泌，且和第一位蜘蛛女侠有着相同的名字，洁西卡.杜鲁。不知正传里是什么情形  
超级英雄们跟超级血清有着联系是我本人的观点，纯属推动剧情，请见谅

2.4更

Rrumlow再次醒过来时，是少有的睡到自然醒的！他动了动身体，除了两只手行动不太自由，其他反映都在正常范畴？不对！还有那个排泄的地方不太对！

脑子里空空的，向上挺了一下最后缓缓落回枕头里，闭眼再睁开眼前出现了一团东西。那是一张换下来的床单？上面暗红和混浊的不明液体是？头好痛！此刻的大脑就像多年不运转生锈的机器，老旧的齿轮在转动时除了刺耳的噪音还携带着斑斑的锈粉，看着那团脏兮兮的床单，Rumlow在努力从混乱的大脑中提取清晰的思路

在他数次挑战蜘蛛的底线及让他折了几个小跟头后，话痨蜘蛛变成跟他胸前那个漆黑的图形一样了，从队长们留下的“百宝箱”里翻出一根仿真阴茎，二人离开前说过要是他应付不了Rumlow的话就打开它。Peter翻看着粗大的感应硅胶制品，他想通了为什么当时会感到二位前辈话语中的隐晦

在Rumlow又一次诳了蜘蛛侠从窗口跳下，最后落在网中为止后。蜘蛛侠不明寓意的笑让他警铃大作，蜘蛛的消化液很方便，蜘蛛侠从手腕内侧滴出的明黄液体将他的衣物全部溶解掉。Rumlow现在的感觉自己和被剥了壳的白水煮蛋一个效果，那曾经织着网自己荡来荡去的蜘蛛在不知不觉间已经成为现在的危险掠食者了。带着摧情剂的乳液涂沫在胸前两点、龟头三角形的海绵体、却唯独放过了肠道，身体从外部散发出那种慢火煎熬的躁热让Rumlow扭动着摩擦身下的床单，后穴也因前方的兴奋而跟着收缩

“别……”好难受！穿过胸前、腹部和腿前的蛛丝把他吊离床面，但蛛丝却适处地避开了那几点要害，麻痒燥热的敏感点得不到缓解。吐着前液的性器在空气中颤颤微微，但它可怜地被蛛丝高架在空中，得不到半点慰藉

“发挥作用了是吗？”指尖从左胸滑到右胸，吊起来的人抖动得和风中糠筛的频率。蜘蛛侠指下的小疙瘩坚硬如同厚厚的血痂，艳红得好比有血液留存在沟壑中。下面更是胀得疼痛难忍，那里的腺体就在爆发边缘，只需要一点外力！

“帮帮你吧。”曲指一弹饱满过饱和的龟头，在疼痛中泄出了一些精沫。这外力还不够，要再多！Peter拿了人工阴茎，触摸到仿真肌肤程度逼真，之后他眼前一亮。又翻出一根情趣皮鞭，穗状的皮条抽打在重要部位会有痛感但不会真正受伤

一阵抽打之后，肿胀的性器红迹斑斑，在这痛感的折磨下Rumlow一波波射出自己的精华。而在他达到高潮的同时，Peter自己的裆部也湿了一片，现在看着这张脸就能高潮了，他要怎样才能有像队长那样的定力

“你的处罚也过了，放我下来。”Rumlow很感谢自己的体质，发泄过后一次什么药就都没多大效果了，就像他从前中毒又死里逃生最后免疫它一样。所以，他在某种程度上也促进了神盾药品的开发更新速度，这次蜘蛛侠就栽在了对他使用同一种镇定剂上。

“才进行到一半，别着急。”手指在挤压他闭合的穴口，粗大的人工阴茎抵在了半礓的入口，耳朵被蜘蛛侠的舌头舔弄着。“深呼吸。”

“Eh……”那粗大的东西顶开入口，强硬征服着闭合的肠道，当假阴茎推至根部时。Rumlow身下的床单上也星星点点飘洒着红雨，血液滴在床单上和艺术家点在雪白画布上的抽象图形一样，一点一滴地构成它特殊的含义

“跟我说你做错了。”“错……在哪……啊……”内体的假阴茎在肠道中拧了360度，Rumlow感觉自己的肠膜都跟着旋转。Peter不觉得他自己携带暴虐因子，但见到这男人眼底不认输的意识，他只想到用暴力摧毁它们

“既然你不承认。”揪着头发让男人抬头，“别后悔。”用蛛丝将假阴茎绑定在Rumlow内体，按下上面的开关。高速运转的假阴茎让男人汗如雨下，剧烈的动作让假阴茎的底端不断顶起蛛丝，好像雌蛛分泌到卵囊中的卵在蛛丝上顶出的那些凸起，男人痉挛的身体正在经历着百万伏特电击的冲击。

“……”不成声的呻吟被Rumlow强压回口中，嘴里尝到了血腥味道

“呆在这里乖乖等着我回来，这段时间有它陪着你你不会寂寞。”隔着蛛丝手指上传来假阴茎高速运转带来的酥麻感，Peter很钦佩男人在这种折磨下的耐力，“如果再敢逃跑，我当天让你保持这个样子把你交还给队长们！”他当然知道这种情况下男人根本没任何机会，但是英雄们也是人，他们也有普通人应有的小恶劣

蜘蛛侠归来至少是24小时之后的事了，进门他就直接冲进那间“囚室”。被吊在半空的男人没有生气地任由蛛丝将他缠绕，身下有着一大滩乳白的粘稠液体，还有一大滩湿濡的痕迹。稀薄的液体从疲软的阴茎和插着假阴茎的地方流出来，男人的口中咬着一团从胸前啃断的一块蛛丝，白里透红的蛛丝衬托出苍白的脸。在高强度的连续折磨下，Rumlow已经陷入迷离状态，身体只是在条件反射性地进行收缩来反应运转的机械带给他的刺激。

室内都是荷尔蒙散发的性之意味，蜘蛛侠一直就不是想要一个被情趣道具操得神志不清的Rumlow，他宁愿他是在他身下呈现这种迷离的惑人姿态的！在Peter克制想狠狠蹂躏这个男人想法同时他抽出了假阴茎，淤积在肠道里的肠液慢慢从合不扰的红肿肉菊里流出来，让他整个人呈被某个男人用精液灌溉般的状态

Rumlow虽然算不上强壮，但是他毕竟是个男人，不像娇小女性那样抱起来轻松但这对现在的Peter来说也不是难事。帮男人做了简单处理，没有真正意义上的其他东西所以清理起来也没什么困难。清理完毕后，Peter将赤裸的人放在床上直接带着水汽盖上被子，不忘用蛛丝把他的双手反向捆绑在身后

所以，Rumlow醒来之后他感觉自己躺过的地方有些潮湿。他挣动了一阵后才从被子下面爬出来，双手被蛛丝牢牢固定在腰后，赤裸的身体及合不拢的双腿和肿着的某个禁地，就是个性侵受害现场！

“醒过来了？”进来的棕发男子径直走到落地式窗前拉开厚重的窗帘，猛烈的阳光突然打在脸上的不适让Rumlow把头轧进了枕头里

“WOW~别拉开！”似乎阳光会对他造成伤害，而把窗帘绑好的男人被他的反映逗笑，过来抚摸着他被日光照得暖烘烘的背部皮肤

“我不知道你还害怕阳光！难道你要变成石像了？”他的反应让Peter想起了吸血鬼

“我想让它把我变成一道轻烟，然后随风去。”勉强睁开一只眼睛另一半脸还不舍得离开枕头，当然不能把远离你们说出来，他知道这些超级英雄大部分的源头都是厄金斯血清，不过是各有各的推算方法。虽然没有一个完美还原的，但源头都是一个，他不想再给自己增加负担

“在想什么?”蜘蛛侠的手摸进了屁股的凹糟，那里被开发的够彻底，现在想闭上腿都有心无力。“在想怎么逃跑？”手指伸进洞口里打圈搅动

“这可是你说的，我目前没这想法，难不成你想让我跑？”Rumlow并没觉得他把想跑这想法时刻挂在脸上吧？在蜘蛛侠开启双唇表达什么之前他抢过话。“如果你非要把场面做得像调教性奴的话，我建议你把那不入流的小道具改成你本人。”

“那谁是我的性奴隶？你吗？”Peter这些话流畅得连他自己都没想到，和Gwen或是MJ连情话说起来都会脸红的人，对着被淫靡色彩笼罩的人说出性色彩浓重的话却没一点不自在。“你就是我的性奴隶对吧。”轻吻一路从耳根到肩头

“如果这样能让你高兴，大英雄。”Rumlow到是没太大不自在，颈部传来不轻不重的撕咬，蜘蛛在进食的准备。“再多个主人而已。”

注释：在网上搜索超级血清时，看到过有这种说法。说漫威里众多超级英雄的力量来源因由自厄金斯血清，只不过是研究方各有各的推算方法，但都没有还原最初的厄金斯血清。这说法有没有核实就没太清楚了，但这说法适用我这个比较那啥的设定，所以莫怪！

“那我就当你在邀请我了。”Peter手指伸出蜘蛛的倒刺把Rumlow敏感的颈部皮肤勾出一道道细微的红痕

“那你还在等什么，不来滋养滋养我吗？”眼中闪过蓝与绿交融的淡色水波，宛如卡普里岛的海水般，明亮清澈得完整倒映着Peter的脸

“我得做个保险准备。”纤细小巧的注射器出现在Peter手里，里面透明度极高亮的蓝液体应该不是什么他喜欢的东西

“镇定剂？”他真打算重蹈覆辙？

“这是蜘蛛毒素。”Peter如何大条也不会同样的恶当二次重演，被挤出针孔外的液体那柔和的颜色，觉得有损那狠毒的名字。“适量应用会让猎物身体麻痹，无法逃脱。”

“你真是蜘蛛习性，你下手从来都没轻重的？”细小的针头刺入皮肤后一直深入，直到针管与针头衔接无法入皮处才停止，液剂被一口气推进来，血管因为那一刻的冲击发出警示的疼痛

“有你那次粗暴吗？”“差不多吧。”

他回想到男子睁大他浅棕色的眼睛，不可致信地瞪着他在被注射完足够量的镇定剂后，非但没有乖乖睡而是突然回手把蜘蛛侠揍了个色彩缤纷。最后，Rumlow已刺穿蜘蛛侠颈动脉的手劲，把另一支镇定剂一下子全部推进他的血管

“嗯……”清澈的眼神开始迷蒙，舒展身体的Rumlow像只晒够先后阳光，慵懒地伸展着躯体的狼崽儿。连Peter剥掉束缚他的蛛丝时都没反应，而是和没睡醒的狼崽子一样把柔软的腹部暴露在猎人眼下，想讨好地让他抚摸

“不是应该麻痹不能动？”Peter手下的人可没有触电麻痹抖动的样子，他只是不太清醒地摩擦着身边的人

“你确定是蜘蛛毒素？”这感觉虽然无力，但说不上来的放松舒爽，看着面前的男人和景物就像动画世界。“不是让青少年High到爆的违禁品？”他现在的行为更接近印度舞蛇人笛声下，翩翩扭动的蛇，只不过他舞动得让Peter热血沸腾。他扭到Peter那里，试图拉掉他的战服裤子，但尝试了几次都是拉起裤腰手就无力地松掉，让有弹性的腰带敲打着Peter坚硬的小腹

“光有把手，没有进去的门。”手指描摹着蜘蛛侠顶起裤子的阴茎，捏着柱身从上到下来回地滑，张口咬含住裤子里三角轮廓的龟头。牙齿轻轻在海棉体上滑动，Rumlow口腔里的唾液配合着Peter渗出的前液，让那片湿濡的范围越来越大

“哇~队长他们没有说你是麻烦的小贱人？”托着男人的腮骨把他暂时弄离自己一塌糊涂的裤裆，拉下裤子释放出挺立的小兄弟，冒着透明液体的龟头立刻被舔过，爽得Peter向后仰起头

Rumlow舌尖顶着他性器上的液体，舌头收回嘴里仿佛那是琼浆玉露。“他们通常都叫我小贱婊，淫贱的小婊子。”歪头用手撸动着精神抖擞的蜘蛛小弟，“小弟它虽然没有超级非人类的那样惊悚，但也还没细小得向你胸前的那家伙致敬。”说话同时还把玩着坚硬的性器

然后，嘴巴就被滚烫的阴茎塞住了。以男人的角度来看，正常人也就这程度了，不能拿所有人都跟家里那里两个比

“那我得好好招待你，不能让你失望。”Peter的手指放进未闭合的穴口，之前那里一直被迫张开所以现在的进入没有阻力

“哇噢~”在手指增加到三根直到指根，并且开始在内壁里运动时细细的呻吟从牙缝里溢出来

“我可以进来吗？”如果不是Peter在说完后没争求他意见直接把他的小兄弟捅进来的话，Rumlow都要认为这超烦蜘蛛侠是他遇到过最温柔的床伴了，更不要说他接下来的话让他彻底打消了这个念头。“你里面比MJ和Gwen还有我那些一夜情的对象要紧窒、舒服多了，你是不是喜欢被插入，里面湿软成这样。”

“嗯~你发现了呢。”故意收紧后面，让蜘蛛侠的身体跟着一抖，回身先是以磨人的速度舔过Peter的乳头，然后扫了圈自己的唇。“我可是天天等着我床上的男人用精液喂饱我呢，我床上都有哪些男人，我想你信息应该不会闭塞……”恶意的顶入让Rumlow闭嘴，把苦闷的呼声压回胸腔

“你还真是欠拾掇，让正在和你做爱的人去嫉妒上个做过你的人。”肩甲骨上面的手指收紧，那块的皮肉被勾带起来

“哇~你手上的倒刺抓伤我了。”麦田色的健康皮肤上出现了倒八字的血痕，“怪不得说蜘蛛是危险的情人，在性行为中会伤到床伴。”

“所以我时常被抱怨在性爱里太拘泥，不够刺激。”该死的麻烦！在性爱中经常会误伤到对象，这也Peter为什么在做爱中会那么不开放，他有时会伤到她们。他带着愤怒的意味狠狠开拓着身下人拥挤的穴道，满意地听到他塞在嘴里不愿发出的破碎呻吟，“感觉怎么样？”Peter俯身咬着Rumlow颈边的皮肤轻轻拉起再放下，蜘蛛在戏弄他的“食物”

“嗯……比起那没生命的玩具……我喜欢你的东西……”突然收紧的肌肉和刺激得情话让那血脉喷张的东西有生命般在甬道里跳动，蠕动的肠道提供它至上的欢愉，那有生命的东西做出了它应有的反应。“What!你这快枪手！”

“Sorry，我实在忍不了了。”Peter带着愧疚心理退出来，和他一起出来的还有粘稠的液体，在那股液体里他仿佛几至了欢跳的小蜘蛛。他操了个男人，还射在他体内，他非但没觉得不适反而感觉不把精液留在他身体里滋养他才是不正常的

“Came On！所以我才讨厌死小孩，不管是真的还是装的！一点都不可理喻！”身下熟悉的湿濡感最麻烦了，清理不干净会闹肚子

“你现在的长相估计也是你嘴里的死小孩。”“但我心理上是成年人。”在被内一射了一发后，药效减退的Rumlow抬脚糊在Peter的脸上，他忘了自己的现状，在痛得呲牙咧嘴同时温热的液体从屁股中间的未闭合的穴口流出来

 

 

“哇！你能别这么粗鲁吗？”被Peter捉住脚踝翻过身，红肿的地方经不起摩擦，Peter观察他分开双腿间的部位表情非常入迷，那里藏着不为人知的秘密么

“Rumlow，也许你不知道你现在的样子是如此的迷人。”男人如同上好的白兰地，溶经典、诱惑、神秘于一身。刚刚发泄过的性器又开始蠢蠢欲动，Peter选择遵从本能扶住挺起来的性器缓缓滑入那诱人的秘洞

“你……”Rumlow把牙齿咬得做响，“要是再做快男，我就让你遵循蜘蛛的法则，去做‘阉人’。”

“的确有雄蛛会在交配之后，将自己的生殖器留在自己的雌蛛生殖囊内。”Peter刻意在自己的雌蛛上咬重了字音，扳正Rumlow的脸与他对视。“所以，你应该是？”

“你在做梦。”双脚圈上Peter的腰，“那我还不如插着个按摩棒，至少它不会最后变小、萎缩。”

“原来你在为自己找个高级按摩棒？”扛起Rumlow的双腿压到胸前，他的韧带弹性不错，不然他应该为些惨叫了，不过也可能是他在故意强撑。Peter对于穴道收缩带给他的快感还是满意的

“会，喷射……精液的……”在高强度的撞击下Rumlow的语言在被瓦解，毕竟蜘蛛侠的体能也不是常人能比的，除了在特定时期他真是个“非凡”的普通人，身上的家伙致力于摧毁他的所有防线

“想要吗？”从来不知道蜘蛛侠的嗓音也可以这么低沉、磁性，这年轻英雄的声音在他记忆里还是带着青少年特有的尖锐，看来他和他们脱节太久了

“当然想。”双手环住男子的脖颈，下身主动贴近，让Peter能进入得更深入。

“想什么？”下巴已经被咬了好几口，但男子下身的撞击却没减缓停顿的趋势，英雄的小恶劣

“射给我。”然后结束，闭眼忍受高温的精液带给内壁的压力，性事过后无力的身体让Rumlow沉沉睡去

在那段Rumlow看来发生得有点突兀的性爱发生后，蜘蛛侠和他又亲腻了更多。比如像以前他会荡着他的蛛丝四处巡视，现在他却和爬虫一样绕着他打转

“拜托，蜘蛛。别一副个人物品，可疑人勿近的做法跟着我行不行？”大多时间里，他会被Peter搂着一起滚进他的蜘蛛网里。“我真应该借新星的装备过来，用来当火机烧毁你所有的蛛丝。”

“你太淘气了，难怪队长们总是教训你。”蛛网很快结成厚厚的茧，在队长们来接走他之前，Peter觉得来一次网中激情也不错

 

“WOW！果然还是要Steve和Bucky搭档这任务才更有保障。”红色的钢铁人几乎就是在喝茶聊天的状态，前方勇猛的超级士兵组所向披靡。“他们有足够提早完成任务回去的动力！”

“他们在前线呆得时间越长，他们家宝贝就会有越多的爱慕者，除非他们真是吃多了才会不断给自己树情敌！”一身黑衣的红发女子帅气逼人

“那也是没办法的事，光他们两个恐怕看不住想看的人。”另一位死而复生的人在想着下一个为队长提供什么可用武器，还在怎么让他的制服看起来更霸气、威风

“所以这两个才不情不愿的选择了分享？说到这我感觉我硬了。”“你能别影响发挥吗？”“他在下面的感觉是挺不错。”“Tasha!”

“任务完成！”前线的小兵返回报告，“队长和Barnse先生先行返回了！”

复仇者众和特工们交换了了然的眼神，让憋了这么久的“老人家”赶紧回去吧！

“队……”两道速度堪比风的身影冲进复仇者大厦，都没给热情的特工打招呼的时间，这更是让后面的人险些认为大厦又陷入了入侵的危机

“Hi，Spider……”“队长？Barnes先生？”“Power Men，今天蜘蛛侠缺席会议？”棕黑肤色的高大男性点了点头

“蜘蛛侠最近开始缺席有点频繁了，偶像会出现也傻笑得就是个思春……OW！”带着火箭头盔的矮个子男人被一个白色装束的女人跺了一下脚面

“他现在应该在41层的那个房间里……”不需要再多说什么，他们知道那是哪里

“Come on,Come on……”“Steve，别像个复读机！”“Bucky，你跺脚的力量不会太大了吗？”听见叮咚的提示声后门还未全开启，第一、二任美国队长就急不可待地冲了出去，这让那层的特工们统一掏枪对准电梯，这场误会在Steve歉意的笑容和Bucky处事不惊的表情下过去了

“Parker，你这小直男怎么也……”Bucky在看到推门进屋的景像时一挑眉，这是那个曾经嚷嚷着我是直男的青少年？他现在可是赤裸着上身斜靠在床上，动作温柔地捋着身前那个人的前发，背对着他们的黑发人看起来睡得挺深沉。从骨型和肌肉上来看那个是个男人无疑，Peter还竖起根手指示意他噤声

“Um……”Steve饶有兴趣地看着这副和谐到让他嫉妒又欣慰的画面，而Peter在压低声音对他们说着，出去说

“小虫，跟男性上床感觉怎么样？”眼前的棕发男人怎么也是二代美队，突然问这问题真是不好做答，在这事没发生之前他还可说他是纯正异性恋

“Bucky，看来Peter是不太喜欢和Brock接触了。”金发的男人语气里带着歉意和遗憾，“看来以后别麻烦Peter来帮忙照看他……”

“其实感觉蛮棒的，很不错！”这表现像被岳父抓了墙角的傻女婿，而两个老前辈都憋着笑看他，这让Peter有点挂不住面子

“Um,队长们，能拥有Brock真是种幸运。”“所以Kid你是羡慕、嫉妒、恨？”“如果我说是，你们能把他让给我？”“NO ！”然后三个男人笑起来

“可能以后要麻烦你照看他的时间会不少，年轻人。”Steve慈爱地拍着这个为他为标榜的男子，而看Bucky也是无奈地点头

“没问题！”有以后就有机会不是么

FIN

注解：蜘蛛会咬断生殖器来源自网络，有种雄蛛会这么做，有的则被雌性吃掉


	2. 番外 诞生（童年时期）

诞生

Chapter Text

此文说明Rumlow母亲的故事和他的身世之谜，这个设定本想写在正文的，但觉得还是以番外的形式出现会更好。这个颠覆了观念，人物引自威漫漫画与电影，原人物属漫威所有，勿怪

1972年，位于布鲁塞尔一所小型舞会场。优美的音乐和起舞的人群充分表示这个地方的和平安宁，在一个不引人瞩目的角落里，一个黑发棕眼的女人引下最后一口红酒。在她打算起身离去时，一个男人挡住了她的去路

“这不是Nick Fury先生？竟然会在这里‘巧遇’，真是倍感荣幸哈。”身材妙曼的女性优雅地把手放在遮着一只眼睛的男人手里，光头独眼龙亲吻着女人光洁的手背，女性的皮肤和他黝黑的皮肤对比鲜明

“亲爱的，我找你找得真苦。”黑皮肤的强壮男人一把将纤细的女性搂进怀里，女性的手扶在他腰侧，“失礼了，我受伤了……”

“我知道，用不着我动手你就能死了。”女性尖细的手指从男人腰部可致命的穴位处移到伤口上轻轻一点，血流的情势止住了，但在女人又几处的点戳下血液开始逆流。逆流回脑部的血液让Fury脑袋一阵阵发胀

“我被出卖了，我们的朋友也死在任务里了。”神盾里一定有内鬼，一起出任务的同伴都被杀掉不说，他也被击伤。幸好他扒掉一个被他干掉的喽啰的衣服换上，才成功溜进了这个舞会现场。“看在我们过去是同伴的份上，救救我，Hedy.”软弱无力的男人靠在娇小女性的身上，他们都知道这看似娇小的女性蕴藏着莫名的强大力量

一声枪声响起，几个特种兵打扮的人粗鲁地冲进会场，安静瞬间被打破不详的感觉威胁着每个人。失声尖叫的人有的已经倒在血泊里了，剩下的人都惧怕地挤在一起，生怕自己成为下一个牺牲者

黑发女性在枪声响起时，脱下华丽的皮草大衣，一个甩手扣在了男人身上，把后面的人遮盖个结实

“大家不必惊慌，我们只是在寻找一个黑皮肤的独眼美国佬！”为首的人大声宣布，他的手下四散开开始在人群里寻觅目标人物

在一个士兵要揪下Fury身上罩着的大衣时女人捉住了他的手，在男人有所反应前，她优雅地开了口，“我丈夫得了麻风病。”听闻的士兵立刻后退到安全范围内

“那夫人，就请你把你丈夫头上的衣服抛开，我们在执行命令。”为首的人不会因为一个难缠的传染病而放到任何一个可疑线索，女人不太配合的动作让他心升疑虑。“有什么困难么？”

“怕恶心着你们。”抛起一个小角与里面的男人对视，墨色的瞳仁在流露出无奈和失望同时，在女人棕色的瞳孔里捕捉到一闪而逝的金色。“你们看吧。”

下面是个黑皮肤的高大男人，脸上起满了水泡一样的皮疠，和老树根上生成的木疙瘩一样。这让近距离的几个人有了反酸的感觉，真的是个麻风病人，但他醒目的黑色单眼罩却让来人有了继续怀疑的把柄

“夫人，怎么你丈夫也是个独眼龙？”为首的人踱步到他们中间，仔细观察着想找出破绽

“谁又能保证麻风病人同时不会瞎掉一只眼睛呢？”女人用竹签轻刺了男人脸上的包，有恶心气味的液体流出来，以证明这不是个低劣的伪装。“至于肤色，这是个人自由。”

“他是怎么瞎的？”“这很重要吗？”

“快回答长官的话！”一个士兵用枪顶了女人的肩，在Fury握紧拳头想捧过去前，那个小兵惨叫着被女人折断了手腕。露出皮肉的骨茬狰狞恐怖，这是个鲜血淋淋的教训

“先生你还想知道他的眼睛是怎么瞎的吗？”女人微笑着指向独眼男人，她在追击士兵的眼前就像是降临的厄运女神。在为首的人举起枪之前，女人闪到他身前一个肘击把枪从他手里夺过来，单手支地双腿剪状绞住男人脖子甩身将人撂倒在地，尖细的鞋跟抵在男人的喉结上，黑洞洞的枪口正对着男人的左眼。“被我弄瞎的。”

“Oh，先生们。冷静，我们谁都不想发生什么不好的事情，每个人的生命都很可贵不是吗？”被她踩在脚下的男人脸色惨白，也许是光线问题，女人棕色的眼睛被一层绿光笼罩，和古代帝王王冠上的绿宝石一样魄人。一种直指人心的力量让持枪的人拿不住手中的枪，然后他们一致让条路出来让那对奇异的夫妻离场

回到神盾三叉戟总部已经是几天后的事了，Fury凝视镜子中那张没有头发的黝黑面孔。除了最熟悉的眼罩别无其他，当初那场麻风秀就是一场即兴魔术般，谢幕后就消失得干干净净了。Hedy说那现象不过是她父亲另一个更秘密的发现导致的效果，但她也不想多谈，而这姑娘就像天生带着道思想的保护壁垒，让人打探不到她不想说的秘密

“Hedy，你有再婚吗？”面对独眼龙的问题，让女人小震惊了一下

“Fury，你也管起家长里短的事情了？可别说你在考虑追求我吧？”Fury被调侃的表情永远是她开心的事情之一

“厄金斯博士也想你最后能有个安稳的家。”“爱我的人我也爱他，但他无法给我我最爱的。”她想要个孩子，延续她和血脉。但无论是她的前男友或是前夫，他们都没有自己的孩子，只是她想要孩子的想法越来越强烈

“那你打算就这么一直下去？”面对Fury的提问，她不知道应该怎么回答

“在找到可行办法之前，也许就这样了。我该告辞了，Nick，你和Peggy和Howard也要小心。小心什么你们自己明白，人们对于无法解释和掌控的事，从来都是畏惧心理，那时就会是威胁。”在离去前，女人向Fury比了个手势，Fury同样回了个手势。知道她身份的只有Fury和为数不多几个人，因为体质问题，这可真是件烦恼事

回到自己的家里，她打开保险箱，里面并排放着两只试管。试管里红色的东西一看就知道是血浆，一管是他父亲在血清正式问世前留下的，另一管是她在Hydra一个基地废墟里写着血清试验的保险库里发现的

虽然有一定年头了，但纸签上面的字迹也能看得出那是被抽取者的名字，Steve Rogers和James Buchanan Barnes。将这两管血液中的DNA与自己的DNA进行整合链接，也许这是她最后的希望

然后，新生命在她体内慢慢成长。她既惊喜若狂又忐忑不安，她之前的孩子们都在胚胎时期就经不住过于强大的力量而死去，愿能保佑她这个孩子能存活下来。孩子成活下来，但是她却以自己的生命为代价来供养孩子，直到她消失的一刻她也未曾后悔她的决定

 

 

几年之后

“放开我！”身上有好几处擦伤的黑发棕眼男孩被塑料手铐反绑双手，扔进漆黑的储物室，瘦小的肩膀顶撞着脏旧的木门。“是他们挑头的，为什么只有我被关？”

“Brock Rumlow！你把小朋友们都打得流血，你得好好反省！”门外的几个成年人对这原始人一样的小孩很头疼，什么都用拳头解决

“他们不欺负我，我就不会打他们！”男孩不服气的声音从门后传出来，“总有一天，我会离开这里！”

又几年后，Rumlow面对着不知道对他有着什么欲望的男人，他瘦小的身体瑟缩着躺在墙角的阴影里。希望那能为他提供保护，但他最后还是落在了散发着寒冰气息的男人怀里

时间又再流逝，他遇到了被称做Winter Soldier朋友的另一个男人，Steve Rogers。他开始对他还不错，但是欲望这种东西是积累的，现在他有些想逃离他们两个。

他们有着心灵感应一样，他们总是会寻觅他，而分开时间长久了，他也会不知不觉地有接近他们看看的想法，只是想看看

FIN


	3. 哭成习惯就不哭

[AU]野孩子 番外 哭成习惯就不哭 （慎！盾冬叉父子梗）

“Hi，Brock。醒醒……”是谁？是谁在叫我？有只手在轻轻擦拭他汗水淋漓的额头，努力把眼睛睁开一条缝，是一个蓝色的和蔼老人

“……”Dr. Abraham Erskine，应该是他外公。干裂的嘴唇张了张，疼痛的嗓子终究还是没发出什么声音，然后他又疲惫地合上了眼睛

“Kiddo，他们爱你，只是方式不对。”湿润的睫毛颤抖了两下便归于平静，泛着淡色蓝光的手抚摸着他的手腕，那道青紫的勒痕十分刺目，它们均匀地分布在双腕上

“别那么倔强，Brock。”老人的眼里都是疼惜，苍白无力的黑发男人裸露在外的皮肤上面几乎面满了各种痕迹，吻痕、掐痕、咬痕等等充满了情欲色彩，老人知道他盖在被单下的下体更是狼藉得不堪入目。“Brock，别再逃避了，事实就是那样。”床上虚弱的人突然睁开双眼，淡蓝和翠绿过后回归成平静的棕色，试图掩盖一切情感。再合上的眼从眼角析出的水珠淌过脸颊，如果老人是实体，他已经跟着男人一起落泪了

“我不能时刻出现在你身边，但他们不一样，让他们……”呼吸好困难，Rumlow是在呼吸不顺畅的情况下醒来的，是眼前的金发男人捏住了他的鼻子才让他有窒息感的

“怎么比被我们教训你哭得还惨？”裂开的唇被男人含进嘴里，牙齿磕过伤口，淡淡的血腥味流转在鼻腔间

“得到教训了吗？”冬日寒冷的声线总是那么有特色，他拧住乳头的手仿佛要揉烂那块软肉

教训？不想被他们禁锢自由也是错误？好吧，他们说错就是错，逃跑被这两人逮回来后，几乎他就没离过床。现在他的腰部以下酸痛得就不像他的一样，沉重、不听使唤，体内过量的液体他明白是什么，现在它们还在汩汩地从失去弹性的洞里往外冒

“是……真的吗？”嘶哑的声音听在耳朵里自己都觉得不真实，他可是喊到声带暂时失声了

“什么？”Steve疑惑了一下，Bucky还是沉默，但他扶在肩膀上的手收了一下

“血清之父……你们……是……”胸口好痛，从来没有痛成这样过，这就像先被刺穿再扔进火里焚烧，最后连灰烬也得搓上几下。黑发的头颅低垂，将自己埋进枕头里

“你生物学上的父亲？”Steve的声音，覆在手上的手掌应该也是他的吧。被覆盖住的手抖得厉害，不要说出答案！不要说出那个是事实却残忍、绝望的答案！只是有吻不落在耳朵上，轻柔的低语在一点点切割着他鲜血淋漓的心。“是的。”

“你是？”充血的眼白上蒙上了水雾，这个金发蓝眼的美国黄金男孩说是？

“还有我，我们都是。”有别于血肉的金属构造扳过他的脸，首次看见冬兵暗蓝的瞳孔温柔得像融化的冰雪。男人抹下他的泪滴送到自己口中品尝

“你父亲方基因的提供者，就是我和Bucky。”这话对于两位超级士兵也许就是承认一个已发事实，但Rumlow感觉他的世界一下子崩塌了，细沙和灰尘将他埋在下面，暗无天日

“不会。你……”他先指了Steve，然后指向Bucky，“还有你，你们都在说谎。”

“你们都在说谎！”视线模糊不清，泪水是断了线的一珠子，流势止不住。“你们说的是假话对不对！”

“你在乎吗？Rumlow，你在乎？”Bucky操着Winter特有的低沉语调，说出口的感觉却是那个游弋情场中高手的感觉。有体温的血肉手指驱赶着他眼中模糊视线的水雾，将它们轻抹到一边眼角拭去

“你说，我，应不应该在乎？”记忆里冬日不曾有过此刻温柔的面孔，那是在黑白胶片里Barnes中士才有的丰富表情……他忘了，他们本来就是一个人，只是他遇到的一直是后来曾经有一段质变的Winter。

“答案在你。”Steve舔了他干裂出血的唇，他这才想起他有一段时间滴水未沾了，最终竟然是男人的唾液湿润了他干燥的嘴唇

“我在乎。”闭眼打落温热的泪滴，一部分流出来一部分流向心里，两个超级士兵的手掌分别五指相交扣在他的左右手上，比世上任何枷锁都牢靠。“那你们呢？”

“我不乎在件事，我只在乎那个从小在我身边成长的男孩。”金属手放在Rumlow一边胯骨上，他的体温激活了金属中的传感器，将触摸的感受如实传达给冬兵

“也许没有这件事，我们仍是会与你相遇，然后相互追逐。”Steve的手在揉着他的耳朵

“那之后呢？你们会停止这疯狂的事，让一切回归正轨吗？”这个问题的答案每次都让他走投无路到绝望

“奇异博士预言我会被我最亲的人背叛，所以，其中有你吗。”这一次一反常态的是Steve，他收紧卡在Rumlow颈上的手将他从枕头上拖起一小段

“我认为他不是只说你。”他已经不想再流泪了，在他曾经孤独地寻找家人时他觉得他已经哭够了

“让你回去找那个被你称作妻子的疯女人？”Bucky的金属指扶上一道结痂但未痊愈的伤口，在金属的恶意摩擦下，那里的皮肉又在向外渗着血。那是在他身为二代美队与二代红骷髅对战时，Rumlow为了保护他被砍伤的，虽然他那里叫Cross Bones

“我回不去，我们都知道你们不会让我回去。”这才是他真正背负的诅咒吧，他让母亲耗尽了生命生下他，现在，他一直都寻找未果的父亲也要吞噬掉他吧

“你是我们的，并且现在可以精确到每个细胞都是我们提供的，除了在我们身边，你还想去哪里？”事实就是这样，他真的连细胞都是超级士兵们提供的，那两个是他生物学上父亲的男人，他们剥夺了他的自由也让他的生活被践踏得支离破碎


End file.
